Always
by randomwriter24
Summary: Snow White made it through the wardrobe before giving birth to Emma. She conquered the strange world and watched her daughter grow up. Snow as able to tell Emma about where they came from. Will Emma believe her mother as she grows up in a world without Magic. How will things in Storybrooke change without Sow there? Will everyone get their happy ending? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**_So, I had this idea for a while now. it kinda escalated into two ideas. So now I'll have two what if Scenarios. The first one is if Snow White made it to the wardrobe before giving birth. Snow gets to be there with Emma and tell her about the world she came from. How will things be different? Will everyone get their happy endings? Continue reading for more!_**

 ** _Disclaimer. I no own so you no suey okie? I only own my characters._**

Snow White cradled her swollen belly as she took a final look over her kingdom. She did it. The Evil Queen finally won. Snow White turned, walking back into her bedroom. "I don't want to do this." Snow cried as she faced her husband.

Charming took his wife into his arms, placing one arm on the small of her back and the other gently on her cheek, using his thumb to gently brush the tears that fell from her eyes. "You have to. It's the only way."

"I don't want to leave you." Snow said holding Charming's hand. "Blue said 28 years. I can't imagine life without you."

Charming pulled his wife closer to him, or as close as her belly would let him, embracing their last moments together. "What's twenty-eight years when you have eternal love? I have faith that you will save me as I did you. You will raise Emma and tell her how much her father loves her and treat her like the princess she is. And when she is ready to know the truth tell her all about the world she came from."

Snow's lips collided with Charmings before they were interrupted by Blue saying it was time. Together they walked to the wardrobe.

Charming helped her inside before giving her another kiss and then he kissed her belly, whispering to their unborn child. "I love you so much," Snow sobbed

"I love you too." They heard grumpy ring the bell. It was time. The curse was here.

"Go." Charming closed the doors as he whispered, "Find me"

"Always," so cried as she held her mouth trying to control her sobs.

"She will be back. I know it," Blue said.

"I know she will."

"To bad she won't have anyone to come back to." Everyone gasped when they heard the Evil Queen. Charming pulled out his sword but The Queen waved her hand and it vanished, along with everyone else in the room, in a cloud of purple smoke. "In a few short moments you won't even remember her or that brat of yours ever existed." The queen smirked pulling out a dagger. "To had you won't live long enough to see our new terrible world."

The Queen stabbed Charming in the abdomen and laughed evilly as the room shook. "I finally get my happy ending."

Pinocchio waited by the tree he came from for Snow White to come through. He promised his papa that he would watch her, even if he was just a little boy. A bright light shined and Pinocchio heard a cry. It wasn't a baby's cry, but it came from Snow.

Pinocchio ran to the tree and helped Snow. "Find. Help." He nodded running in the direction of a strange noise. Whatever it was hopefully it could help. Pinocchio ran into the road and saw two bright lights headed for him. He stood there.

"Oh my God," he heard a voice and then saw a face come out of the light. He saw a woman run towards him. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head grabbing the woman's hand. Pinocchio dragged the woman with him to where Snow was. "Ma'am. You're going to be okay." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. "This is detective Lindsay Knight I need an ambulance to my location. I have a woman in labor." She looked at Pinocchio. "What's your name kid?"

He thought for a moment. "A-August." That was the name papa told him to use in this world.

"Okay August. I need your help. Your moms about to give birth to you little brother or sister. We can't wait for help. I need you to hold her hand. She's about to be in a lot of pain."

Pinocchio didn't say anything about Snow not being his mom. He listened to the lady and held Snow's hand. More screams erupted from Snow as pain shot threw her body. "Okay ma'am your baby will be coming any moment. I need you to push."

Snow listened to the woman and pushed. Small cries echoed in the air. The woman took off her jacket and wrapped the baby in it. "It's a beautiful little girl." She handed Snow her baby.

Snow was taken to the hospital. She never let Emma go. She didn't want to give Emma to the doctors, but she knew she had to. "What's your name? I forgot to ask." The detective said.

"Mary-Margaret." snow always liked that name and in this world, it would work.

"What were you doing in the forest?"

"I uh I was lost."

"Well you and your children are lucky I found you. People are hardly ever in that area," she said. "On your ID it said you were from Storybrooke, Maine. What are you doing in New York?"

ID? Storybrooke? Snow was confused. She didn't understand anything from this strange land and what was the land called Storybrooke? "I. We just moved after I lost my husband." Close enough to the truth.

"Do you have a house or an apartment?" Snow shook her head. Lindsey sighed. "Okay Mary you can come stay with me."

"I. I couldn't ask that. I have Emma and Pin-August," Snow said.

"It's okay. I can't let a new mother stay in the forest," She said giving Snow a concerned look. "If you're running from someone, like Emma's father, I promise I won't let anyone harm you or your children."

"Thank you. But Emma's father isn't who I'm running from." She frowned looking at Emma.

"You don't have to tell me."

"Thank you."

The Evil Queen glared out her window. Her plan worked but Snow white got away with her little brat. It didn't matter her charming would be trapped here forever and so would all these miserable people who betrayed her. She was the only one who would get her happy ending. If Snow White ever came to her town they mayor would gladly get rid of her before she could do anything,

 ** _So, that's my story idea. I hope you like it! Tell me whatcha think and I'll have another chapter up next week!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello again people of the internet. I'm glad y'all are enjoying this story so far. Sorry it took me so long to update. I had school work and then I stayed at a friend's house for like a week and we have had some really crappy weather lately and my mother decided to get the crappiest internet out there. So when it rains for a week e have carp internet. -_-_**

 ** _In this chapter, will skip to multiple years of Emma's life, but it'll also show how Snow is dealing with life without Charming. And yes, Emma is going to meet Lily, Neal and Ingrid, but some of the encounters will be different than they were in the show._**

 ** _Disclaimer- I no own so you no sue… Okay?_**

 **Emma age 2**

Snow smiled at her sleeping toddler. Emma was curled up with her blanket Granny knitted back in the Enchanted Forest. Her little arms were wrapped around a teddy bear Lindsey bought for her when they first moved in. Pinocchio was sleeping next to Emma. He missed his papa more than anything and even though there was no magic in this world, he was still terrified that he would turn back to wood.

Emma was such an energetic child. At such a young age, Emma already acted like Snow did when she was young. If Charming was here, he would have already given her a wooden sword to pay with even if Snow protested.

Emma looked so much like Charming. Charming wanted a little boy so he could train him and raise him to be a valiant night. When it as revealed they were having a girl that night at Rumpelstiltskin's cell, he was ecstatic to have a little girl, even if the Evil queen had other plans. They wanted nothing more than to raise Emma in the Enchanted forest together and around their friends and family. Charming would've danced with her at her first royal ball and scared any guys that tried to speak with her. Snow frowned at the thought.

Snow wouldn't see Charming again for years, that was if he and the others were still alive. Her love was probably suffering at the hands of the Evil Queen. Emma would only hear about her father through stories Snow told her.

Snow walked closer to her sleeping child. She gently ran her fingers over Emma's golden hair. "You're so beautiful my little princess. I wish your daddy could see you." Snow blinked away the tears as she gave Emma a gentle kiss on her head. She lightly touched Pinocchio's arm. "Your Papa would be so proud of you. I promise you will see him again." Snow smiled at the sleeping children once again before leaving the room.

"Charming I miss you so much," Snow said to herself as she crawled into her empty bed and entered a dream filled sleep.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 **Emma age 5**

Emma smiled at her mother as she got off the bus and ran into Snow's arms. Snow held the little girl tight for a moment before standing up and taking her hand. Emma let go of her mother's hand and ran to the door. "Mama where's aunt Lindsey?"

"She's at work sweetie. She said she can't wait to see you tonight when she gets home." Emma loved Lindsey. When Snow would have to stay late at work, she would always entertain Emma. Lindsey didn't know anything about who Snow was. She knew her as Mary- Margret Blanchard elementary teacher from a place called Storybrooke, Maine. Snow didn't even know what this place was, but she knew it was something to do with the curs, so as much as she wanted to go there and find charming, she didn't want the Evil Queen to see her or find out where she has been for the last five years.

People in this world thought she was just a story. It was odd hearing all the different stories they had about her and all her friends. Snow didn't want to say anything to Lindsey because, she would think Snow was crazy.

"Emma come here sweetie," Snow said as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Snow wanted to wait until Emma was older before telling her stories about where she came from. Emma came running into the living room holding Mr. Bugsy. Snow smiled and put Emma in her lap. "Emma I want to tell you about your daddy." Emma looked at her mother. Emma always thought her father was dead since that's how the other kids without a parent told her.

"Is daddy dead?" Emma asked.

"No baby," Snow said. She honestly didn't know if he was still alive, but she had hope. "Your dad is just gone, but he's waiting for us to find him."

"When can we find him?"

"Soon. Emma, you know about fairy tales?" She nodded. "Well they are true."

"Really!"

"Yes. You want to know how I know? Well I'm Snow white and your daddy was Prince Charming. And August, he's Pinocchio."

"Really? Wait so is August my brother?

"No baby. You two are considered brother and sister in this world, but back where we come from, you two would have been really good friends if you had a chance to grow up there. You would have had so many friends and so many people who loved you."

"Mama if you're Snow White does that mean I am a princess?"

"Yes love. You are a princess."

"Why aren't we with Daddy and the others?" Emma asked.

"My step mother the Evil Queen casted a curse and I was lucky to get away before it affected you and me." Emma saw tears weld up in her mother's eyes.

Emma smiled and wiped the tears from Snow's eyes. "Don't be sad mama. We'll see daddy again."

"Yes we will my love."

Later that night when Emma was in bed, Pinocchio went to stay with a friend for a school project and Snow and Lindsey were in the living room watching reruns of old horror movies. Lindsey got up and walked out the living room for a moment before coming back with something that looked like a book in her hands. She sat down next to Snow with her hands covering the title of the book.

"Mary you remember the day I found you?" Snow nodded. "Where di you really come from? And I don't mean Storybrooke. That place didn't exist until you came to New York."

Snow opened her mouth but no words came out. She didn't know how to answer her question. "You don't have to answer that because I already know. Snow White." Snow looked shocked. Did she hear her talking to Emma earlier?

"I uh. How did you find out?"

"An old man came to me when I was at work. He gave me this book and a smile at me. I was wondering why he gave me a bunch of fairy tales. I asked him and he said that every one of these stories were true. I laughed and told him he was crazy, but then he touched my hand and I guess memories or whatever flashed in my head and I saw you," She explained. "the old man kept smiling at me until he left. I sat at my desk and flipped through the pages. I saw Emma's blanket in here and you."

"It's true. I am Snow White."

"Why are you in our world?" Lindsey handed Snow the book. Snow flipped through the pages to see if it talked about what happened.

"Right here. I guess you didn't give the book a good reading. My step mother casted a curse to take away all our happy ending and I guess that meant bringing us to your world, no offense. I don't know where Charming is or where all my friends are. And this Storybrooke, I have no idea what it is. All I know is it has something to do with the Evil Queen. Emma is the only one who can save my friends and Pinocchio's father."

"So August isn't your kid?"

"No. His father didn't want him to turn back into wood when the curse hit, so he was one of the two people who could go through the wardrobe. In this world, there may not be magic, but this world is changing Pinocchio."

Snow finished explaining her old life to Lindsey and told her how the movies and stories they have in this world are not the true stories. But it was ended shortly after Lindsey's partner called her saying they had a case.

 ** _Emma Age 8_**

 ****Emma was on her way home from school. Snow gave her some money in case she ever wanted to buy any food for lunch from school. Emma walked into the gas station down the road from her house. She went to the candy isle and grabbed three candy bars. One for her, her mom and Lindsey. She would've got one for August, but he was never home anymore. He always stayed out with his friends and only came home when he needed something.

Emma saw a black-haired girl about her age and smiled at her and she smiled back. She walked passed her. Emma saw the girl grab a candy bar and put it up her sleeve. Lindsey told her that it as stealing and it was a crime. Emma looked at the girl and the girl looked back at Emma. The store owner walked behind the girl, scaring her.

"Is everything okay here ladies?" he asked.

Emma wanted to tell the manager, but something told her not to. "No sir. Me and my friend were just getting some candy."

"Okay. We'll come let me ring you up."

Emma and the girl both walked outside. Emma was about to walk away and go home but the girl grabbed her arm. "Why didn't you tell on me?" she asked.

"I wanted to, but something told me not to, but why did you take the candy bar?"

"I didn't have any money and I was really hungry. I would've paid for it, but I couldn't."

"Why don't you get money from your parents? Emma asked.

"I don't have any parents," The girl said.

"I'm sorry," She gave the girl a hug and the girl hugged her back. "I'm Emma."

"I'm Lily."

Emma and Lily became good friends. Lily didn't want to meet Emma's family because her aunt was a cop and if they knew Lily was an orphan then she would go back in the system. They would meet at the store after Emma got out of school or at the park down the road. One day Lily just stopped showing up. Emma would still go to the gas station and to the park to wait for her. One day there was a letter on the bench they met at every day with Emma's name on it.

 _Emma_

 _Thank you for being such a great friend to me when I wasn't a good friend to you. I lied to you about not having a family. It's just that my family wasn't like yours. I have to leave again and I can't tell you why. Don't come looking for me. It' best that we stay away from each other. I don't want you to get hurt. Maybe we'll meet in the future when I can understand what is wrong with me. Until then have a good life Emma.  
Lily. _

Emma put the note in her pocket and went home. She hoped that her and Lily would meet again, but until then Emma would just have the memories they shared the last few weeks.

 ** _Okay I think that is a good ending. The next chapter we'll meet Ingrid and then later Neal. I have a question for y'all. Would you like for Emma to keep Henry or do you still think she should give him up for adoption? Let me know._**


End file.
